


bring him over

by Jules1398



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Roommates, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Peter just wanted Aunt May to stop worrying about him, but now Johnny was coming over for Sunday dinner and they had to pretend to be in a relationship. What could go wrong?





	bring him over

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic is really random for me bc I literally ship this off of fan art and pictures from the comics I've never read but I guess where inspiration strikes haha  
> rip this fic broke my short run of having 69 works. well, I guess there's only 350 more till 420.  
> sorry for any mistakes. i ran it through grammarly bc i'm feeling lazy. I wrote everything late as hell last night lmao  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

Peter Parker loved college, even if it wasn’t that far from home. He was living away from Aunt May for the first time in his life and, even though he loved her very much, it was kind of refreshing to be semi-independent. Especially when she still paid for the things he needed: tuition, his room, his meal plan, and his T.

She worried about him, though. And she wasn’t very subtle about it. He and MJ had tried distance for a bit, but with her going to school in California while he stayed in New York, it just didn’t work. They were both sad pretty much all the time and, even though they had loved one another, there came a time when they both knew they had to move on.

And so they broke up. That was three months ago and Aunt May still called to check on Peter every night. He loved his aunt, but he was over it, even if she didn’t believe him.

So, when Peter’s phone began to ring at seven o’clock on the dot, he knew exactly who the caller would be.

“Oh, I wonder who that could be,” his roommate, Johnny said sarcastically. “Possibly an overprotective aunt?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, Johnny. She’s only calling because she cares.”

“Yeah, a little too much maybe,” he replied.

He flipped his roommate off and walked out into the hall before answering his phone.

“Hey, Aunt May,” he chirped into the phone. “How was your day?”

“Hi, Peter. It was the same old. I went to work, came home, made dinner, and now called you,” she answered.

“Sounds peaceful,” he replied.

“Why?” she asked, worry in her voice. “Is something happening? Do you need to stay over here tonight, honey? Your old bedroom is always open if you need it.”

“No, I’m fine,” he assured her. “I’m doing great actually!”

“Are you?” she replied cheerfully.

“Yep,” Peter said. “I actually have been seeing someone.”

He winced at his own lie, but he figured it was for the greater good. She had been worrying about him for months and now she wouldn’t have to anymore, even if it was for a fake reason.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed. “Peter Parker, you better tell me all about this person!”

“Uhhh, well it’s a guy,” he began. “He’s super funny-”

“It’s your roommate, isn’t it,” she guessed.

“Yep, you got me there,” he said nervously. Maybe know that she knew about his fictional boyfriend, who was a real person, she’d drop it.

“Bring him over for dinner on Sunday night,” she commanded. “I’ll get thai from our favorite restaurant.”

“I don’t know. He has an exam next week and,” Peter mumbled.

“He has to eat anyway, Peter. I’m sure he’d be grateful for the free meal,” May pointed out.

“I’ll ask him,” Peter sighed, knowing that he was completely fucked. He should have made up some generic guy.

“Awesome!” she chirped. “Text me what he says. Bye, love!”

“Bye,” he replied before ending the call and staring at the closed door in front of him.

Maybe he should run away. Ned had a single room at his college in Vermont. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if Peter slept on his floor for the rest of his life.

He let out a loud, dramatic sigh even though nobody could hear him and swiped his card before turning the knob to reenter the room he shared with Johnny.

“I fucked up,” he announced after closing the door behind him.

Johnny looked up from his accounting textbook. “Are the stats grades in?!” he asked in a panicked voice

“No, it’s not that,” Peter replied. “It’s a more personal ‘I fucked up’.”

He gestured for him to continue.

“I wanted my aunt to stop worrying about me, so I told her I was seeing someone,” he explained.

“Look, I know that you say tinder isn’t for you but it’s really done wonders for my sex life and-” he began.

“She wants to have you over for dinner on Sunday,” Peter clarified.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Did you say that she wants to have  _ me _ over for dinner on Sunday? Because I certainly don’t recall having any past dates with you, unless you count that time your aunt was at a wedding so I drove you to have your hormone levels checked.”

“I told you I fucked up!” he exclaimed. “I’ll just tell her you said no and that’ll be that.”

Peter unlocked his phone and began to type out a message but Johnny burst up from his chair and snatched it out of his hands.

“I don’t recall saying that I wouldn’t go,” he said.

“You want to go to my aunt’s house and pretend to be my boyfriend?”

Johnny shrugged. “It’s free food. Besides, I don’t want your aunt to think I’m a complete douche that wouldn’t meet my boyfriend’s family.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “Because I can call all of this off if you’re uncomfortable. I’ll just tell her the truth.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Johnny replied. “We can put on a lovey dovey act for a few hours while we eat food and then a while down the line you can tell her we broke up on good terms or something.”

“Okay,” Peter said with a nod. “I guess it benefits both of us if my phone isn’t going off every single day.”

“Exactly,” Johnny said. “Now back to studying boring money stuff.”

As his roommate went back to studying. Peter just laid on his bed for a while wondering how the hell they were going to pull this off.

* * *

Peter’s palms were sweating as they walked up to Aunt May’s door. He had never been nervous to go home before, but he didn’t want her to know that he lied because he didn’t want her to be sad.

Johnny grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. “Relax. It’s just your aunt.”

“She’s going to know,” he said. “Actually, I bet she knew before I even hung up. Oh god, I invited you here just to embarrass myself.”

“When was the last time she called you?” Johnny asked.

Peter gave him a dumbfounded look. “It was when I accidentally told her that we dating. We’ve been over this.”

“Exactly,” he replied. “She hasn’t been calling you, which means everything is going according to plan.”

He nodded. “I guess you’re right,” he said before slowly reaching up and knocking on the door.

It took about two seconds for Aunt May to throw the door open and wrap her arms around the both of them in a welcoming hug.

“Boys!” she exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you! Both of you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Mrs. Parker,” Johnny replied.

“I’m not  _ that _ old, Johnny,” she replied. “You can call me May. After all, I’m the cool aunt in Peter’s family.”

“You’re my only aunt,” he pointed out.

She pointed a finger at him as she walked back into the house and toward the kitchen. “You better watch it. Johnny and I can have a lovely dinner with or without you.”

Johnny smiled. “We’ve only just arrived and I’m already loving this dinner,” he said once she was out of earshot.

“Fuck off,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes before following his aunt into the kitchen.

The food was already sitting in the middle of the table, which was set with three place settings that looked perfect. Aunt May had really gone overboard with their take-out dinner.

“You two can go ahead and sit down,” she informed them. “Johnny, what would you like to drink?”

“Just water, please,” he answered.

She filled up two cups of water and cup of milk. She set the milk in front of Peter before putting waters in front of Johnny and herself and sitting down.

“Time to eat,” she said, reaching toward the pad thai and piling some on her plate. They got their food set before they began eating and talking.

“This really is a lovely house,” Johnny remarked. “You can tell that it’s a home rather just a place to live, like you’ve really made it your own.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling.

“She cleaned for you,” Peter informed him. “Usually it’s pretty messy in here.”

Aunt May raised an eyebrow. “It’s not messy because you don’t live here anymore. You’re the messy one, not me.”

Johnny nodded. “And now I’m the one who has to deal with it.”

“Don’t act like you’re perfectly clean. Just yesterday I found your under-” Peter began.

“Let’s stop there!” Aunt May interrupted. “I love you, Peter, and I’m really happy that you’ve found someone, but there are some things that even a cool aunt doesn’t need to know.”

He blushed. “That’s not what I-”

Johnny set a comforting hand on his forearm, which made him freeze up a little before relaxing. “It’s okay,” he assured him. “Just a little slip up.”

“So, what are you studying?” she asked Johnny.

“Marketing,” he replied. “It’s not my dream job, but I’m good at it, so I guess it gets the job done.”

“What’s your dream job?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I guess I could travel the world and see where the adventure took me. Maybe I’d hop between small jobs for a while, but I got into college somehow and my sister isn’t paying for me to waste my time on something that’s not going to make money for me in the long run.”

Peter looked toward his roommate. “We can travel together in a few years when we both are making some money. Just little vacations here and there.”

Johnny smiled. “Wow, Parker. You’re already in it for the long run, huh?’

“I-” he began.

He reached over and squeezed Peter’s hand. “Don’t worry. I am too.”

Aunt May was looking at them with a sad smile. “I remember when Ben and I were young, making plans to travel the world together. We never had much money, but we still were able to have an unforgettable week in Paris together.”

“I’ll take you to Paris,” Peter promised Johnny and, relationship or not, he meant it.

They finished up their meal and Aunt May ushered them into the living room rather than allowing them to help her clean up. Peter supposed it was a special occasion for her and that Johnny was a guest.

After a few minutes, Peter left Johnny in front of the TV and wandered back into the kitchen. He couldn’t lie to his aunt. He had to tell her the truth.

“Aunt May?” he said softly, half hoping that she wouldn’t hear him.

She turned around. “Yeah, Peter?”

He took a deep breath before speaking. “I lied to you and I’m really sorry. Johnny and I aren’t really together.”

“I know,” she admitted. “You froze up every time he was affectionate with you. I know that I might be a bit gullible at times, but I’m not that stupid, love.”

“You’re not mad?” he said, a bit shocked.

She shook her head. “Of course I’m not mad, Peter.”

“But I lied to you so you’d stop calling me,” he replied.

An expression of hurt crossed Aunt May’s face. “Peter, if you didn’t want me to call you anymore, then you could have just told me that. I would have listened.”

“It’s not that. It’s more that I didn’t want you to be worried about me,” he clarified. “Ever since Michelle and I broke up you’ve been calling me every single night. I’m doing better, but I know you worry.”

“That’s not why I call you, Peter,” she said.

“It’s not?”

“When you left for college, you and MJ were still together. It was hard for you, to be long distance with her. You came home every weekend and called me a few times every week. And then you broke up and you needed me for a while, but eventually you got over it and I knew that,” she told him. “But then you stopped calling me and you stopped visiting me and, well, Johnny was right when he said this was a home, but only when you’re in it too. Peter, you never come by anymore and I guess I just missed you.”

Tears were beginning to form at the edges of his eyes. “I didn’t mean to abandon you,” he mumbled before walking forward and wrapping his aunt in a huge hug.

“I know you didn’t,” she replied, rubbing the back of his back. “You’re just growing up and living your life, and I guess I’m still working on getting used to that.”

“You’re a part of my life, Aunt May, and you always will be,” he assured her. “I’ll visit more. I promise.”

“You should bring Johnny again some other time,” she told him. “When he’s your actual boyfriend.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “How did you-”

“You two are adorable,” she laughed. “Go keep your guest some company, Peter. I need to finish cleaning the dishes.”

He made his way back to the couch and snuggled close to Johnny before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“What was that for?” he asked. “Your aunt can’t see us.”

“I guess it was just something I wanted to do,” Peter said with a shrug.

“Well, then I guess, I’ll do what I want too then,” Johnny replied.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips and he smiled into the kiss. He was kissing his cute roommate and his aunt supported him no matter what. Peter Parker loved college.


End file.
